Since its inception in 1867, Morehouse College has been committed to the proposition of preparing African American men to assume dynamic leadership roles in their chosen professions and communities. Morehouse is a significant contributor to the production of African American male scientists. According to the NSF, in the time spanning 2003-2012, the College was the number one baccalaureate origin institution for black male doctorate recipients in science and engineering, life sciences, physical sciences, social sciences, education, and humanities. Morehouse has tremendous potential to contribute to the development of future scientists by preparing them to enter graduate pathways to the PhD and careers in the biomedical sciences. The overarching goals of the Morehouse College RISE to Excellence Program are to: 1) enhance the science curriculum, exposure to research and research infrastructure at Morehouse College; 2) improve the outcomes of RISE scholars such that 95% will be retained in the sciences, 60% will enter PhD programs immediately after graduation, 75% will enter within three years of graduation, and 70% of RISE graduates will complete the PhD; 3) increase the number and percentage of Morehouse students retained in the sciences from 50-70%, and the 6-year graduation rate in the sciences from 53% to 65%, and 4) increase the overall number of STEM graduates pursuing and completing PhDs in the biomedical sciences. The RISE Program will integrate best practices to provide academic and social integration and support, develop skills and knowledge, provide support and motivation to excel, and monitor and intervene to assist RISE scholars. The program will enhance the science curriculum, research experiences and exposure to science research among STEM majors to enhance retention and pursuit of PhDs in the biomedical sciences. Two major activities are proposed. Component I: Training for RISE Scholars. Freshman/Sophomore Training will include intensive academic advising, training in responsible conduct of research, academic year and summer research experiences, presentations of research at professional meetings, and participation in a science research seminar series. Junior/Senior Training will include academic and graduate school advising, intensive research experiences during the academic year and summer, presentations at professional meetings and the Research Caf, participation in a science research seminar series and journal club activity, and science related service. Eligible junior and senior RISE scholars will participate in the Transdisciplinary Science Research course and the Grant Writing course. All RISE scholars will benefit from peer and faculty guided individual and group mentoring, as well as participation in team and program identity building activities. Component II includes three curricular enhancements; expansion of the Phages intervention into all introductory level Biology courses, and the offering of two courses (Transdisciplinary Science Research course and Grant writing course) sponsored by the RISE and MARC Programs. Other proposed activities include the RISE Research Caf, a research seminar series, and graduate school tours for Morehouse STEM undergraduates.